dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Architect
} |name = The Architect |image = The Architect's Profile.jpg |px = 270px |class = Mage |rank = Elite Boss |gender = Male (formerly) |title = High Priest of Urthemiel (formerly) Magister (formerly) Architect of the Works of Beauty |race = Human (formerly) Darkspawn |voice = Jamie Glover |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age Journeys Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Tevinter Imperium (formerly) The Disciples}} The Architect is a unique darkspawn emissary, seemingly being the first darkspawn to develop a will of its own. It is unusual in that it does not appear to be subject to the call of the Old Gods, nor to any other darkspawn compulsion. Background }} In an unsigned Grey Warden Report , the Architect is assumed to be one of the Magisters Sidereal, those Magisters who physically entered the Golden City in -395 Ancient.. Since there is no contradicting information, it will henceforth be assumed as true. The Architect was the High Priest of Urthemiel and the leader of the Builders "who constructed monuments to the glory of the gods" according to the Great Plan. He was the first Magister to be approached by Sethius Amladaris, the High Priest of Dumat, to join in his endeavour to reach the Golden City. After being spoken to by Sethius, the High Priest of Urthemiel gathered all the acolytes and priests of Urthemiel at the Temple to seek counsel from the Dragon of Beauty, who gave the same command as the Dragon of Silence: "Open the Gates". Persuaded of the rightness of Sethius' cause, the High Priest of Urthemiel joined his plan to reach the Golden City. Like Sethius, who was now referring to himself as "The Conductor of Silence", Urthemiel's High Priest took an alias to hide his identity in the endeavour, choosing "Architect of the Works of Beauty". All six magisters who reached the Golden City were tainted and cast back to Thedas as the first of the darkspawn. Unlike Corypheus, who was imprisoned and retained his memory of his prior life, the Architect seems to have forgotten his mortal life, knowing only that he is a unique darkspawn.}} Involvement Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Awakening Dragon Age II Trivia }} Abilities * Cataclysm * Shivering Shot * Elemental Chaos Flare Equipment Quotes * "I have told you many times, Mother, I am not 'the Father.' I am simply the Architect." * "I was born as I am, an outsider amongst my kind. Why? I do not know." * "My hope was that this would free all darkspawn, unravel the curse from its source. Alas, I was unlucky." Gallery The Architect's Face.jpg|The Architect's distorted, human-like face The Architect's Magic.jpg|The Architect using magic The Architect Levitating.jpg|The Architect demonstrating his ability to levitate The Architect Crew.jpg|The Architect with Utha and Seranni The Architect concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Architect Hoda-architect-art.jpg|Artwork of the Architect from Heroes of Dragon Age Architect evolution.jpg|The Architect's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Architect HoDA tier.jpg|Artwork of the Architect's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Calling characters Category:Dragon Age: The Calling creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Darkspawn Category:Magi Category:Magisters Category:Tevinters Category:Magisters Sidereal Category:Archdemons